zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 22
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about how much foreshadowing happened in Zootopia. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. Please note that this post was for last Saturday. The one for this week will be posted soon. Anyway, the first time I watched the movie, there were a lot of clues that I missed. Now, that I've seen it for probably the 12th time, (I'm sure a lot of you guys are thinking, "Only 12 times?") I have discovered many instances of foreshadowing. Here are various examples: *When Judy is talking to her parents and warn her about foxes, they remind her about Gideon Grey bullying her as a kid. She dismisses the incident, saying that he was a bully who happened to be a fox. Next, they give her various fox repellent products, to which she agrees to take the fox repellent spray to shut them up. When Judy gets dressed for her first day, she notices the spray, shrugs it off and comes back to take it. Later, after the press conference, Nick calls her out on carrying around the repellent, saying that he noticed that the first time they met. And when he tries to scare her, she instinctively reaches for it, confirming that she is biased towards Nick's kind. *When Nick is giving Judy the "Reason you suck" speech, he mentions that if a person like herself would realize that her dream were insurmountable and she would have no choice but to go back home an become a carrot farmer like her parents. And later on when she quits the force, she does just that. *When Nick and Judy are in Bellwether's office, we see a phone number for Doug on a post it note, a major clue about her being the mastermind behind the dark conspiracy. *When Judy finishes speaking at the press conference, she asks Bellwether how she did. Not realizing that she started a race war, and got the entire city in panic, Bellwether responds that she did "a fine job". Another clue about her being the main villain. *When Judy apologizes to Nick, the two of them leave in her family's truck. There, Nick finds and enjoys some blueberries. He throws some in an old handkerchief, that used to be part of his scout uniform, which is brought out again when Judy hurts her leg in the museum. Judy tells Nick to leave her behind and take the case to Bogo. Nick refuses and says they will come up with something. The duo then quickly glance at the spilled blueberries, deciding to switch out the serum pellets for them. Foreshadowed even earlier is when Nick is confronted for lying to Judy and using her as part of his Jumbo Pop scheme, he casually takes a blueberry from a distracted street vendor. *When Judy hustles Nick into helping her, Finnick laughs and declares that Nick is a cop now and gives him his sticker badge. He leaves and says, "have fun working with the fuzz". And later on, he joins the force as Judy's partner. As Major Friedkin would say, "To name a few!" I could go on, but this post has gotten lengthy already. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts